


Fair Trade

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Barbossa is a honest pirate, ain't 'e?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for a prompt 'half' on LJ-comm 'blackpearlsails' and first posted [here](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/12048.html). Betaed by triskellion (LJ).

Jack turned from the sea spreading to the far horizon and looked into Barbossa's eyes. Equally blue, but far more cold.

“Seems to me, I've heard somethin' about going halves, eh?” Jack drawled.

“True!” Barbossa jovially clapped him on the back, so hard that beaded hair clattered. The teeth’s clatter was, though, what Jack had been trying to hide for some time. “I've heard it, too. We're sharin' the risk of death, but also the chance for the treasure, right? Well then, the death’s for you.” He shoved a pistol into Jack’s belt and pushed him towards the plank's edge. “And the treasure's for me. Fair trade, ain't it?”.

Jack discreetly tried to loosen the rope on his wrists. He looked back again. “Someday, we'll trade it back,” he said. And dove.


End file.
